Alexis, Starscream, and their sparklings
by Aquaformer
Summary: One shots dealing with Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra, who belong to Tlcoopi7. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. I do not own Transformers.
1. Lyra's tea party

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Superman and Wonder Woman belong to DC Comics; I do not own them either. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. Sparkles is my creation. Lyra gets her brother Taurus to play energon tea party with her. No slash here, mostly just little sparkling cuteness and honesty. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Lyra was once again setting up for her energon tea party. She set up Samkalia, her seeker doll, in the same place as she always did. Sparkles, Grindor and Swindle's sparkling, as well as Grindor and Swindle joined little Lyra at her little energon tea party. Daddy and mommy were busy, as were Aires and Orion, so little Lyra wanted to ask Taurus to join her. Lyra, though only four, knew exactly how to get Taurus to join her little party. She left the little sparkling sized table to head into the kitchen to get a couple of special energon cookies, cookies that she knew were Taurus's favorites since she had used them before to get Taurus to play with her. These cookies were Taurus's "kryptonite" so to speak.

After little Lyra had gotten two special energon cookies, she went in search of her brother, Taurus. Taurus was in his room, studying with the music blaring, as he hated it when it was quiet. Besides, the noise had become his signature that he was in his room. Little Lyra, hoping to entice her brother, walked into the room, and turned off the music, instantly getting Taurus's attention. Taurus, was a little upset, but seeing the little tears in Lyra's optics stopped him from yelling at her.

"play tea party with me" asked Lyra, holding out the special cookies she had brought. Taurus, seeing the cookies and the tears in her optics, could not resist as she just had a way of pulling on his spark strings.

"alright, I will play with you" replied Taurus, knowing he had been beaten. Little Lyra's optics cleared up as she ran to give her brother a hug in thanks and give him the cookies. She had learned to give the cookies first, or he would not come. Taurus was soon carrying his little sister back to her room, where the tea party had been set up. Taurus had never been a fan of strawberry flavored energon, but he drank it without comment as he knew it was important to his little sister. Taurus was surprised to see Lyra playing with Grindor and Swindle as well as Sparkles, but he said nothing as Taurus knew Lyra always wanted more guests at her party.

Having not played with her in a while, Taurus sat back, amazed at how his little sister played this game. First she served all the guests, Samkalia, the minicons and their sparkling, him, and then herself. He watched in fascination as she talked to the minicons as well as him and her little doll. He realized that she picked up on more than he realized. He listened in as little Lyra talked about daddy, like he was an invulnerable Superman and how she referred to her mom as Wonder Woman, both brave and strong as well as caring. Then Taurus listened as Lyra talked about her brothers. Lyra spoke highly of Aires, as she loved him especially since he played tea party with her when mom and dad were unavailable. Taurus continued to sip on the pink energon, wanting to listen as his little sister continued.

Next, she talked about Orion. She loved him dearly, but was afraid that he would always pull a prank on her, and so she tended to avoid him. So that is why she avoids him, thought Taurus, getting more into the conversation than he originally thought. He knew that little Lyra was very sensitive as the one time Moonraiser innocently teased the little sparkling, Lyra bawled. It was up to Aires to handle it, as Starscream and Alexis were nowhere nearby. Taurus was surprised as he never realized just how precious his little sister was.

Finally, little Lyra talked about Taurus, forgetting that he had joined her for her energon tea party. He honest little comments hurt Taurus. She told Samkalia and the minicons how Taurus seemed to never want to be around her, and it saddened her. She always wanted to play with him, but it seemed like he used the music to keep away from her. She even told the minicons that it was always upsetting that she had to go get special cookies just to get any attention from the youngest of the triplets. Taurus was as angered as he was saddened. How dare she speak like that when he could hear it, but then he realized that was just what he did. Every time she asked him to play, he said no, until she had learned how to entice him to play with her. He felt terrible. Here she was his little sister yet she felt he wanted nothing to do with her.

And then, as Lyra was going off on something else, Taurus realized that little Lyra had come and sat in his lap. He was startled at first, but then put his left arm around her as he brought the little tea cup up to his lips in his right hand. Lyra, a little surprised at first, looked up at Taurus, but after seeing her brother smile, she nestled back into his chassis and continued playing energon tea party. Taurus, feeling what he had been missing, enjoyed spending this time with his sister. He never knew what he was missing by saying no to her, but now he did. This was the best way to form a special bond with little Lyra. Aires, he realized, had figured that out long ago, while Orion still had no clue.

Soon though, the little tea party was over, as Lyra began to put away the set that her mommy had given her. And as soon as she cleaned up, she curled up in Taurus's lap. Taurus soon realized that his little sister had fallen into recharge in his lap. He carefully carried her to her berth, and laid her down, seeing the precious little smile on her faceplate. After making sure she was comfortable, Taurus went back to his own room. From now on, he thought, while I won't be able to do it all the time, I want Lyra to realize that she does not have to bribe me to get me to play with her. And so Taurus went back to his studies, definitely reenergized since having taken the time to play with his sister. Maybe, he thought, just maybe this was a good way to relieve stress as well as form a better relationship with his precious little sister.


	2. Fixing Samkalia

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. This is a one shot with Aires and Lyra. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Crash followed by crying)

Aires ran out of his room, only to find little Lyra crying. Lyra had accidentally dropped her Samkalia doll and a few pieces had broken off. Lyra was in tears as mom and dad were busy and no one was there to help or console her. Aires, realizing what had happened, quickly ran to little Lyra's side, giving the little femme a hug. Lyra was caught off guard, but knew after being picked up that it was Aires who had come to comfort her. She continued to cry into his shoulder. Aires gently hugged her, patting her back with reassurance. After Aires calmed little Lyra down, he set her down and asked what was wrong.

"Samkalia broke" she said, starting to sniffle. Samkalia, her little seeker doll, was her most prized possession. It had been a gift and the little femme took it with her everywhere.

Aires took a look at Lyra's little doll, and realized that with his own tool kit, he would be able to fix the little doll for his sister. Aires quickly ran to his room to get his toolkit. Since he was studying with Red Alert and Ratchet, he had learned how to repair the things that he took apart. Having this knowledge, he wanted to help his little sister by fixing her doll for her.

When little Lyra saw Aires tools, she was scared, but Aires quickly calmed her down as he explained each tool to her. Lyra just sat and watched as Aires put her precious little doll back together. Aires told Lyra that they were trying out a new game "medic and nurse." Lyra was excited, because Aires explained to her that after he fixed Samkalia, she would need to watch over her little doll for a little while to make sure that the doll was "better." Aires, realizing that Lyra was watching him like an overprotective mother, carefully repaired Samkalia, and even put a little bandage on the doll, to show where the "owie" had been. Lyra was so happy that her little doll was repaired, that she ran up to Aires, knocking him over as she ran to give him a hug. Aires, told Lyra to allow the doll to "rest" for a while and then check back to see if Samkalia was better.

To get her mind off of her doll, Aires played energon tea party with Lyra, so that the time would seem to pass by much faster. Lyra loved playing energon tea party with Aires as he was always so willing to play with her, especially when daddy was unavailable. Aires, very responsible and protective of his sister, always watched to make sure that Lyra was safe, and also got the benefit of developing a special relationship with his little sister, one that his brothers envied, although Orion more so than Taurus as Taurus had learned his lesson about Lyra and her little tea parties.

Soon enough, the tea party was over and Lyra and Aires went to check on little Samkalia. Aires removed the "bandages" and saw that the pieces he had put back on the doll were staying put. Lyra was absolutely excited as her precious little Samkalia was all better. Lyra ran to Aires to thank him, and ended up falling into recharge in his arms. Aires, too worried about Lyra being alone in her room, allowed little Lyra to sleep up against his chest while he continued to study. Lyra had a contented smile on her little faceplate, and Aires was glad that he could help his little sister. She was special, and he was going to make sure that no harm would ever come to her.


	3. Happy Mother's day, Alexis

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. Sparkles is my creation. This is a one shot with Aires, Orion, Taurus and Lyra. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Lyra was all excited. Mommy's day was coming, and little Lyra wanted to give her mommy something extra special. Starscream, seeing his little Lyra's excitement, wondered what she was up to.

"Lyra, Honey, what are you doing?" Starscream gently asked his little one

"I am trying to make something for mommy for mommy's day" replied Lyra, trying to rack her little processor on what she could get for her mommy that her mommy would find special and meaningful. Starscream's optics softened as he watched his little one think and think, before she ran off. Whatever it was that Lyra was going to do, she did not want her daddy to know. Starscream, curious, followed his little sparkling, only to find her in her room. Starscream, seeing nothing going on, left the little one alone, as he knew she was not going to show him.

Aires, Orion, and Taurus already had their gifts for their mother. But none wanted to reveal what it was just yet, as they feared with the sparkbond that their parents shared, Starscream would accidentally give away what their gifts were. The triplets walked by Lyra's room, knowing that she wanted their help with something. The three filed into her room, as she watched them come in, excited that they were going to help her with her present for mommy.

Aires, the oldest, posed with his tool kit and Samkalia, Orion changed his form, and posed as a seeker, with a borrowed emblem from his father as well as a "water balloon", and finally Taurus posed as had seen in a holodeck photo of his dad when his dad was young. Lyra, though only four, had quite a talent for drawing and coloring, as she drew, to the best of her ability, each sibling of hers. After they finished posing, the boys went to go get their dad, and Starscream was soon herded into little Lyra's room, who drew a picture of not only daddy, but also daddy and the boys. And Aires helped little Lyra draw a picture of daddy and Lyra, as well as mommy and mommy and Lyra. After she was done drawing, she sent all of them out of the room. Ti was time for her to make her little picture book and color it.

A few weeks later, and it was time for mommy's day. Starscream surprised Alexis, his sparkmate and mother of his four beautiful sparklings, with a beautiful present, a stone that Starscream had brought back from Mars during that mission before Alexis became a transformer. He had it made bigger so she could wear it now. Next it was time for the presents to come from the little sparklings.

Aires went first. Using the skills he had learned from Red Alert and Ratchet, Aires had created a very useful machine for his mother to use. Alexis, knowing that her son had put a lot of time and effort into the creation, gave her oldest sparkling a hug. Alexis knew that she and Screamer would be able to use this machine to help with all kinds of things.

Next came Orion, who was kind of the momma's boy of the three. Orion at first gave a gag gift to his mother, who as shocked as she was by it, could only laugh as she had kind of expected it from her second oldest sparkling. Starscream was a little less than happy, until he saw that Alexis was thoroughly enjoying herself in the joke. Orion then presented his mom with photos taken of medals and awards he had gotten while studying under Jetfire. Alexis was happy for her sparkling as he was succeeding at what he was doing, and the picture just went to show how well he was doing. And then Orion gave her something unexpected. Aires had used his skills to make a copy of the most recent one, and Orion was now able to give that to his mom, something she could hold onto.

The last triplet to go was Taurus, who was not skilled like his older brothers, but had written a poem for his mother.

Mom, you love us always

You care and guide us

Even when you are mad

You still love us

And though we may not always behave

We always listen, as when you speak

We can tell you speak from your heart

Full of love

You only want the best for us

And mom, for everything you give us

I want to thank you

I want to tell you that I love you

There may be those times when I don't show it

But, know this, you are the nest mom in the world.

Alexis had a tear in her optic as she listened to the beautiful poem made especially for her by her own son. She reached out and gave her youngest son a great big hug. The poem meant so much to her that she made sure to remember to get it framed and place it in a special spot in their quarters.

And last, but not least, it was little Lyra's turn. And while she did not do anything fancy like her brothers did, she gave Alexis the little picture book she had made. In the picture book were drawings of the family done by Lyra, who had some help from her brothers. Alexis could see who was who in each picture, whether it was one of the boys, little Lyra, Starscream, or herself, or any other combination. Alexis cherished the little picture book, as she could tell little Lyra had spent so much time on it.

And after receiving all the gifts, Alexis told her sparklings that the reason she was able to have such a wonderful day was because the all-spark had given her the best present of all, a loving sparkmate and four very precious little sparklings. Lyra crawled up into Starscream's lap, who was sitting next to Alexis, as the triplets came to sit near their mother. The triplets looked at Lyra's picture book, and they had to smile. Though they were the mere drawings of a four year old, the boys were quite impressed with how much detail Lyra put into each picture.

The boys were then left to watch Lyra while Alexis and Starscream went out to celebrate just the two of them. Aires and the other two then realized that it was time to play energon tea party with Lyra and Sparkles. And so Aires, Orion, Taurus and Lyra, together, set up the little pink tea set. Sparkles tried to help as she could, but being a minicon sparkling made her a little small to do much. And so as mom and dad enjoyed each other's company, Lyra enjoyed the company of her brothers. All four shared the strawberry energon. The four played tea party for hours.

When Starscream and Alexis returned, they found quite a sight. In the middle of the room, Lyra was sound asleep, resting on Aires, Orion, and Taurus. Apparently the four had fallen asleep while playing tea party in Lyra's room, and since the boys did not want to leave Lyra alone, they curled up together and let little Lyra fall asleep on them. Starscream was going to wake the boys when Alexis stopped him. Starscream got the hint and left the boys and his precious princess to sleep as the site was too precious to disturb. And so Starscream and alexis turned off the lights, closed the door, and headed to bed. It had been a very busy mommy's day.


	4. Orion Learns his lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. Sparkles is my creation. This is a one shot with Orion and Lyra. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Laughter could be heard in the hall as Orion had pulled off another perfect prank on his brother Taurus and Taurus ended up having to go to the wash racks as he was covered in energon. Orion was in one of those moods. Though he could be responsible when he wanted to be, he had too much fun being a prankster to ever give thought to those he pranked. And though he never pranked his sister Lyra (cause his dad had threatened to tan his metal hide if he did) he could not understand why little Lyra seemed to like both Aires and Taurus better than himself. Aires made sense, as being the oldest, he was always very protective of Lyra, but Taurus, the one who used his music to keep little Lyra away, was now willing to play energon tea party with little Lyra.

Orion just did not get it, as even when he offered to play energon tea party with Lyra, Lyra still wanted nothing to do with him. It just did not make sense. Lyra was his sister to. Why won't she come near me, wondered Orion. Why is she afraid of me? He just did not get it. He envied both of his triplet brothers as Lyra willing went with either of them, but not him. Man, he thought, she even picks the irresponsible Taurus over me. What am I doing wrong, thought Orion, and Orion was left to wonder until the day he watched little Lyra play energon tea party with her doll and Sparkles, the little femme of the two minicons, as no one else was able to play with Lyra. Sparkles was three years older than Lyra, but the two loved to play together. It was during this party that the eavesdropping young mech learned why his little sister wanted nothing to do with him.

Little Lyra and Sparkles were enjoying their little tea party, but Sparkles could tell that something was bothering little Lyra and asked Lyra what was wrong. Lyra told Sparkles that she was scared of her brother, and Sparkles, unsure which triplet it was, asked Lyra which one she meant. Lyra told Sparkles that she was afraid of Orion as he was always pulling pranks on others and poor little Lyra was scared that her brother would pull a prank on her and end up hurting her in the end. Lyra began to cry, and Sparkles, not knowing any better, was trying her best to console Lyra, but it was to no avail.

Orion, who had overheard the whole conversation, was crushed. It was not only a blow that she did not want to come near him, but the even bigger blow was that she was absolutely terrified of him and the possibility that he would hurt her. Orion then thought back and realized that every time he pulled a prank on any of his family members, there were little optics watching him. He had not realized it at the time, but Lyra saw what happened every time he pulled a prank, and usually someone ended up hurt. only now did Orion realize why his little sister wanted nothing to do with him, but also missed him dearly at the same time. The question was how to allow her to let him near her as he did not have the skills to fix things like Aires nor did he have the weakness of Taurus to be easily bribed. It was also then that Orion realized that it no longer took bribery to get Taurus to play tea party with little Lyra. Orion was out of ideas, until he thought about creating a special little tea party for his sister. After little Lyra fell into recharge, Orion talked with his two brothers about setting up a little tea party for all 4 of them, plus the usual guests that Lyra brings with her. And so Aires and Taurus agreed to help out Orion, realizing that Orion was trying to win over the untrusting little Lyra's trust.

Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Sparkles set up the energon tea party. There were 10 places in all, 4 with tiny little cups, one with a small cup, and five with larger cups. Strawberry flavored energon was obtained, and placed in the little teapot. Chairs were set up and even little cookies and cakes were sitting on plates, awaiting the party to come.

About 5 earth minutes after everything was finally set, Aires went in to get little Lyra, who was just waking up from her nap. Aires brought Lyra out of her room and into the dining area. Lyra's optics got wide as she saw the pink table cloth on the table as well as her tea set. Grindor, Swindle, Sparkles, Taurus, Mom, and dad were sitting there. Aires set little Lyra down, and she placed Samkalia in her spot. Once Lyra got to the table she realized that there was still one open chair. Curious, she asked daddy about it, and Starscream told her that the person whose idea to set all this up was waiting until she had arrived to arrive. Lyra did not understand until out of the hallway came a very shy and saddened Orion. He hoped that she would accept him, but he was still unsure.

As Orion approached the tea party that he had created for her, little Lyra, forgetting about what her brother had done before and ran up to hug Orion with all her might. She even gave her brother a kiss as she never realized how much Orion loved her. All the family was there to see the happy little reunion. And where there had been strain, there was now understanding. Lyra wrapped her little hand around Orion's arm and dragged him to the table and sat him in her special spot before she went around and served tea to all her guests. And the family had fun spending quality time together and enjoying an energon tea party with the littlest one.

After the party was over and everyone helped clean up, little Lyra walked up to Orion, who was still hoping that Lyra would not be afraid of him, and gave him another big hug. Orion, feeling the little femme wrap her arms around his waist, knelt down to give the little femme a proper hug. And as he was holding her gently, he realized that she had fallen into recharge in his arms. He could not believe it, she does trust me, he thought, and with that he walked around with her for a while before placing her in her berth. He now understood, he understood that it was important to bond with his sister and the best way to do that was to meet her at her level and just love her as she so willing gives love to the rest of the family. He would make sure now that she would not be around when he pulled a prank, though he would try to stop pulling pranks altogether, since he knew it upset her so much. Maybe, he realized, maybe she really is more than meets the optic. And with that thought, Orion finally realized what it truly meant to be a big brother.


	5. Sparkles and Lyra

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Mild implied slash, but mostly fluff about sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Little Sparkles was three years old when a new little sparkling was added to Alexis and Starscream's brood. Sparkles, who parents were the minicons Grindor and Swindle, was excited. When Sparkles learned that the newest little sparkling was a femme, she was even more excited. Don't get her wrong, sparkles loved the little triplets, but with the exception of Aires, she was often ignored by the mechs. Now Sparkles optics truly sparkled as she realized that there was going to be another little femme in the quarters. Little Sparkles was so excited that she accidentally leaked energon, but mom and dad were quick to help clean her up. All sparkles had to do now was wait for Alexis and Starscream to bring their littlest and newest sparkling home.

Soon, but not soon enough in Sparkles's little processor processer, the large (from the little minicons perspective) was home and resting in the crib shaped berth. Sparkles took one look at the little one before beeping quietly, getting a hold of Alexis's attention. Alexis turned around and saw that little Sparkles was curious about the newborn sparkling. Alexis, always having a soft spot for little Sparkles, picked the minicon sparkling up and brought her over to where the newest little sparkling lay, deep in recharge. Sparkles optics opened widely, as she gazed upon the beautiful little sparkling and then back up at Alexis. This new little sparkling looked a lot like her mother. Alexis, knowing the unasked question, told little Sparkles that this new sparkling's name was Lyra.

Sparkles, upon hearing the name, thought it was such a perfect and sweet name for such a sweet little femme sparkling. Sparkles beeped quietly and Alexis understood, and set the little minicon down in Lyra's crib berth. Alexis watched as the little minicon sparkling got closer and closer to the sparkling. Before Alexis realized it, Sparkles found a nice, warm spot and curled up next to little Lyra, and fell into a sound recharge. Alexis was concerned for the little minicon sparkling, but realized that Lyra, though asleep, was very aware of the little minicon sparkling. Lyra even moved so that Sparkles could curl up by Lyra's little spark. Alexis then realized that these two would become fast friends.

When Lyra woke up, her bright optics onlined and saw Sparkles curled up by her little chassis. Even though Lyra was not very old, she knew to be careful with the little sparkling curled up next to her. Soon, though, little Sparkles was online and looked up into Lyra's bright orange optics. Sparkles, though small, felt like a big sister to this new little sparkling. Lyra was about to cry out when little Sparkles soothed her by sending out gentle beeps in a sing-songy fashion. Little Lyra soon fell back into recharge, and Sparkles curled up next to her. And so, from that day on the two little femmes were inseparable.

(4 years later)

Lyra was now a bouncing little four year old sparkling. She loved playing energon tea party, a game that her mom, Alexis, had taught her to play. Lyra, excited about all the possibilities of a tea party, soon played the game as often as she could. Often she would entice her brothers or her parents to play, but they were not always available. Though, there was one transformer who always had time to play with Lyra, and that was Sparkles. Lyra loved her little minicon friend, and referred to Sparkles as her "little big sister." Grindor and Swindle now had two little sparklings, Sparkles the oldest, and her younger sister, Shimmer. Shimmer was a year younger than Lyra, and was just learning to play tea party with the two.

Lyra, though wishing she had more friends her own size and gender to play with, always loved that Sparkles was willing to play with her. It was not uncommon to see Little Lyra play tea party with two chairs, for Lyra and Samkalia, while Sparkles and Shimmer sat on the tea table. Lyra enjoyed having the girl time. Aires, now nine, was not only protective of his sister, but her two little minicons that seemed to follow her everywhere. Orion and Taurus had to watch themselves as they realized that the minicon sparklings were tiny. In fact, one time little Lyra had to save Shimmer and Sparkles from Taurus and Orion as the two bigger oafs almost stepped on the two little minicon sparklings. Little Lyra gave her brothers a piece of her mind, before returning to her energon tea party game.

When it was time for recharge, little Sparkles and Shimmer still slept in Lyra's room, just like the grown Swindle and Grindor slept in Alexis's and Starscream's room. The minicons always stayed near their partner bots, and both Sparkles and Shimmer had been partnered with little Lyra. Lyra knew with so many watching over her, she was safe, and so the three little ones fell into recharge, awaiting the surprises the new day would bring.


	6. Sparkles to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Mild implied slash, but mostly fluff about sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Sparkles, Shimmer, and little Lyra were playing energon tea party, like they did every day at this time, but today something would be different, though none of them would see it coming. Sparkles and Shimmer sat on the sparkling sized table, listening as little Lyra talked to them and to Samkalia. Sparkles would often just listen as little Lyra would go on talking for hours. Little Shimmer, always curious, beeped in response whenever Lyra spoke. Lyra and the two little minicons had even formed their own "language" to communicate. They all knew what the other was saying, but to those outside of the little circle, had no clue what the clicks, beeps, and chirps meant. Aires, having spent a lot of time with the three, was able to decipher some of the code, as was Starscream and Alexis, but Orion and Taurus, not having spent as much time with their sister, had no idea.

On this particular day, it was little Lyra who was starting to not feel well. Sparkles knew something was wrong as Lyra was not as talkative as usual. Shimmer, though only three earth years old, could also tell something was wrong. Sparkles and Shimmer looked at each other as they watched Lyra, keeping their processors on high alert. Little Lyra, not realizing what was going on, felt terrible. She felt warm and had an urge to fall into recharge, which she suddenly did, much to the shock and surprise of little Sparkles and Shimmer. Sparkles, being the oldest, stayed with little Lyra, while sending Shimmer to go get help. Unfortunately, only the triplets were home, but fortunately, that meant Aires was home.

Little Shimmer, though barely big enough to see by the huge Transformers, took off to head to Aires room. She bumped into Taurus and Orion on her way there. She was a little scared as the two were huge compared to her. They picked her up, as they were curious, but her incessant chirps, clicks and seemingly random beeps had the two thoroughly confused, and they decided to take her to Aires, as he probably would understand the little minicon sparkling.

Once the two reached Aires room, little Shimmer, who had been chirping, clicking, and beeping incessantly, jumped out of Orion's hands, only to land in Aires. Aires knew that something was wrong. Sparkles never let Shimmer out of her sight unless it was important. Shimmer kept quickly "talking" in the "girl code" that she, her sister, and Lyra had created. Aires asked little Shimmer to slow down, as she was not talking to one of the girls, but to him. Shimmer settled a little, but the urgency of the message that she carried, made that a little difficult. Aires, listening for another minute or two, realized that there was a problem.

Beepchirpchirpbeepclick – came from little Shimmer. While not able to know exactly what Shimmer was saying, Aires was able to pick up that something was wrong with Lyra. Aires, after realizing the nature of the message, took Shimmer with him as he ran to little Lyra's room. Orion and Taurus just stood there, not realizing what was going on. Aires reached little Lyra's room, and was shocked by the sight he saw. Sparkles, though only a little bit younger than the triplets, was trying to wake little Lyra and trying to cool her little systems down. Sparkles looked up at Aires with a "please help me look", and Shimmer kept beeping her little message. Aires, realizing that there was a problem with little Lyra, quickly grabbed his little sister, along with her two little minicons (as anywhere Lyra went, they had to go too), and ran out the door to head to the med bay. Aires's spark was racing, as he had no idea what was wrong with his little sister, but he was going to find out.

Once reaching the med bay, young Aires brought little Lyra into the bay and laid her in a berth, waiting for Ratchet and Red alert to finish patching up Optimus Prime, who had inadvertently walked into one of Sunny and Sides pranks. In fact, it was Optimus who first noticed the little sparklings and the incessant beeps of the minicon sparklings. And it was the deeply concerned look in Prime's optics that first got the medics' attention. As the medics turned around, they realized that a young sparkling had brought an ever younger sparkling into the med bay. Ratchet left Prime's repairs to Red Alert as Ratchet went over to help the little sparklings.

Aires watched, as Ratchet came over. Ratchet recognized Aires, and realized the little femme that Aires had brought in with him must have been Lyra, his little sister. Ratchet was curious as to what had happened, but Aires said that he had no idea. It was then that Sparkles spoke up in the little "girl code", which for some unknown reason, Ratchet was able to make out, and decipher exactly what had happened. Aires, though he was able to make out some of the code, was amazed at how quickly Ratchet deciphered the code and was able to start running tests on little Lyra. All protective Aires could do was watch and ask questions as Ratchet scanned his little sister.

After Ratchet was through scanning little Lyra, he realized what was wrong. Little Lyra was having, as it was called in human terms, "the flu." Ratchet explained to Aires that it was good to get little Lyra to the med bay so quickly and that she should be good as new after a couple days of rest and lots of energon. Aires informed Ratchet that it was Sparkles and Shimmer that alerted him to the condition. Ratchet then looked down and saw the two little minicon femmes as they had fallen asleep on Lyra's chest. Ratchet told Aires to watch over the little trio carefully, to make sure that no one else got sick.

(couple days later)

Lyra was feeling much better, and did not even remember seeing Ratchet or going to the med bay or even being sick. Her bright, curious optics were focused, right now, on pouring "energon tea" into Sparkles and Shimmer's little tea cups. Sparkles and Shimmer were just glad that their "big sister" was all better.

Aires had informed their parents when they got home, and Starscream kept a constant vigil watching over little Lyra and her two little minicons during the short episode. Starscream was proud of Aires as well as Sparkles and Shimmer, as they had made sure that Little Lyra was well taken care of. Grindor and Swindle were proud of their little sparklings. Sparkles, being the humble minicon that she was, was embarrassed by all the attention, and stated that she was only doing what any sibling who cared would do. Shimmer, not knowing any better, just shyly giggled, burying her little face into her sister's chest.

Lyra, enjoying the little tea party she was having, suddenly picked up little Sparkles and Shimmer. Neither minicon was worried as it had happened before, but Starscream as well as Grindor and Swindle watched closely. And as Lyra drew the little minicon sparklings closer, she gave them as big a hug as she could give them. Starscream and the other minicons relaxed as they realized that Lyra was very gentle with her "little sisters." All was back to normal, as the three femmes communicated in their created "girl code" about anything and everything, not a care in the world.


	7. Shimmer and Sparkles

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Mild implied slash and m preg, but mostly fluff about sparklings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Grindor and Swindle, were raising their little sparkling, Sparkles, when they decided that they wanted to have another little sparkling. And then it happened, and once again Grindor became pregnant again, with another little femme sparkling. Sparkles had recently turned 3 earth years old, and Little Lyra had just been born to Swindle and Grindor's partners, sparkmates Alexis and Starscream. Both Grindor and Swindle were fond of the little femme, Lyra, but it was Sparkles who took the most interest in the new little sparkling.

Shortly after Lyra turned 1 earth year old, Grindor once again gave birth to a femme once again. The little femme was named Shimmer. She was such a little cutie. Her sparkling golden optics shimmered as she showed her curiosity. Her little chassis was a bright, shiny silver that shimmered brightly every time she moved as the light reflected off of it, like brightly polished silver. Her vehicle mode was that of a seeker. Starscream was caught off guard when he first met little shimmer, as he could see the little minicon was born a seeker, just like the triplets and little Lyra. Shimmer was much like her sister in the fact that neither of them were screamers.

Sparkles, being only 4 years old at the time, was happy to be an older sister. Many times Grindor and Swindle had to watch Sparkles and Shimmer as Sparkles kept trying to do "help out" while not being old enough to handle it. Alexis helped out as she could, as did Starscream. And since Shimmer and Sparkles were quite a handful, the two little minicon sparkmates had decided that at the present time, they were going to hold off on having anymore sparklings.

(Couple years later)

Lyra was now three, Sparkles was 6, and Shimmer was two. Since little Shimmer did not want to be without her sister Sparkles, Shimmer followed sparkles everywhere. And since sparkles spent a lot of time with Lyra, Shimmer did as well. It was one day when Sparkles and Shimmer were "hanging out" with Lyra that Alexis came in and taught the trio a new game to play. It was called "Energon tea party." Sparkles and Shimmer watched as little Lyra's optics opened wide as Alexis presented a tea set to the young Lyra. And from that day forth, the three little femmes enjoyed playing tea party and never looked back.


	8. Lyra Saves Sparkles

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. This is a one shot with Lyra, Aires, Sparkles and Shimmer. Only mildly implied slash here, nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Little Lyra was once again playing energon tea party with her constant companions Samkalia, Sparkles, and Shimmer. Little Lyra, though only four, was the perfect little hostess, pretending to pour little "energon tea" into everyone's tea cups. Since her mommy had introduced the game, little Lyra used it to practice skills as well as speak her little mind. Sparkles, the sweet little minicon sparkling, was always at Lyra's side, as was Shimmer, as the little one went everywhere her older sister, Sparkles, went.

Shimmer was sitting on little Lyra's lap as Lyra had wanted to take a closer look at the little minicon sparkling. Sparkles watched carefully as her two "little sisters" studied each other. At only on year apart, the little ones understood each other so well that even Sparkles was amazed. Sparkles, at age 7, remembered when both her "big little sister" Lyra and her little sister Shimmer were born. And she was determined to help take care of both of them, only this day, little Sparkles would need someone to take care of her.

As little Lyra and Shimmer were studying each other up close, neither, at first, noticed that little Sparkles was starting to walk across the table funny. In fact, little Lyra and Shimmer only stopped looking at each other when they heard a small crash. Both their little sparks stopped as they saw little Sparkles, offlined, lying in the middle of the sparkling sized table. Little Shimmer jumped out of Lyra's little hand, concerned about her sister. Lyra, also concerned, watched as Shimmer was unable to bring sparkles back online. Lyra thought and thought. After racking her little processor, Lyra realized that there was one person around who might have the answers she and Shimmer were seeking – Aires.

After carefully placing little Shimmer on her shoulder, Lyra carefully picked up the offlined Sparkles. She was still cycling air but felt hot to the touch and her passing out was not normal, that much Lyra knew. Lyra quickly ran off with her two little minicons in search of her oldest brother, Aires. Taurus and Orion watched as Lyra made a mad dash for Aires quarters, wondering what in the world could have gotten their baby sister so riled up.

Aires, who was tinkering in his room with a device that he had just taken apart, was shocked when his little sister came into the room beeping, clicking and chirping in the "girl talk" language she and the two minicons had developed between the three of them. Aires, wanting to understand, got a hold of little Lyra's attention, and convinced her to talk in "regular speak" just like mommy and daddy had taught her. Lyra quickly changed her twitter to words, but they were broken and confusing, as Little Lyra was extremely worried about her "little big sister" Sparkles. Aires eventually got Lyra to slow down enough to make out what she was saying.

"Sparkles sick…Sparkles sick…Sparkles sick" was the only thing Aires could discern out of the gibberish his sister was spouting off, and that was when Aires finally looked down into Lyra's little hands and saw that Sparkles was offline and felt very hot. Oh no, thought Aires, this was not good. Aires saw little Shimmer standing on Lyra's shoulder, leaking energon from her little optics. That was also when Aires noticed the little energon tears leaking from Lyra's optics. Aires needed to do something and do it fast.

Thinking on his feet, Aires grabbed Lyra, who had both the little minicon sparklings with her, and took off for the med bay, unsure as to what was going on, but knowing he needed to try. Thankfully, no bots were being repaired in the med bay when Aires arrived with Lyra and the two little minicon sparklings. Ratchet immediately noticed the entrance of the little ones and wondered what was going on. That was when the medic froze as he saw the little minicon sparkling that he had help deliver laying motionless 9except for cycling air) in Lyra's little hands. Ratchet could see the two other little femmes were crying and Aires was panicked as he had no idea what to do other than bring little Sparkles to the med bay.

Ratchet talked to little Lyra who happily gave the medic her little friend in hopes the medic could "fix" the problem. Lyra's soft, curious orange optics watched cautiously as the medic painstakingly examined the little minicon sparkling, taking longer than usual as Ratchet was not used to dealing with minicons and their tiny little sparklings. Aires held his sister, knowing that little Lyra was worried about Sparkles, just like he was.

Ratchet checked and checked and what he found saddened him a bit. Inside Sparkles little processor was a small glitch that had been overlooked so many years ago. The overheated little sparkling, having never been fully checked, left Ratchet with a mind boggling decision, would he be able to remove the little glitch from such a little processor, but then he realized something, little Sparkles processor had kept the glitch from fully integrating into the systems. How, ratchet could only guess, bot this was good news. If Ratchet waited any longer, there was a huge chance that this little sparkling could integrate this glitch and then things would go downhill from there, but since Ratchet had found it this early, he could use a virus program to remove the glitch.

Aires, Shimmer, and Lyra waited patiently, having been joined by Grindor and Swindle. Aires would have called Starscream and Alexis, but they were out on a scouting mission right now. Little Lyra and Shimmer watched carefully as Ratchet brought out a scary piece of equipment. However, after briefing explaining what he was doing, Lyra just watched, trusting Ratchet to bring her friend and "little big sister" back to normal. Ratchet began the noisy machine. Aires thought that Lyra might be scared, but he could sense within her that her love for little Sparkles far outweighed the "scariness" of a machine.

Since Sparkles was little, the virus scan did not take long. Though still offline, Sparkles was once again checked over by Ratchet. Ratchet checked her over and over and over again. Each time he came up with the same result, little Sparkles glitch had been removed. And after the glitch was removed, though still offline, little Sparkles sparkled brighter than she ever had before. Ratchet then realized that the glitch had prevented the little one from showing her true shimmer. The sparkling silver optics sparkled brightly and her blue body shimmered, like light rippling off water. Aires, Lyra, Ratchet, Grindor, Shimmer, and Swindle all gasped in surprise as Sparkles lived up to her name, sparkling brightly.

And after the sparkling came and went, little Sparkles finally came back online, much to the relief of all those in the room. After seeing her sister's optics come online, little Shimmer jumped off of little Lyra's shoulder and landed on the med berth, and then ran to her sister's side, wrapping her sister, Sparkles, in a big hug. Sparkles, unaware of what had happened beeped at Lyra, who only answered by looking up at Ratchet. Sparkles followed Lyra's gaze and her optics landed on Ratchet. Ratchet, not wanting to scare Lyra and Aires, beeped and chirped in the minicons' own language, allowing Sparkles, Shimmer, Grindor, and Swindle in on what happened. They all beeped and responded in return, feeling it better that Little Lyra not know what had happened. Ratchet told Aires that the two would talk later and Aires, getting the hint, left the med bay with his sister and all the minicons.

Soon, little Lyra had forgotten all about the trip to the med bay, but she did play "nurse" to Sparkles as the little one recovered from the procedure. Lyra, somehow, incorporated her energon tea party with nursing her "little big sister" back to health. Soon, but not soon enough for little Lyra and Shimmer, Sparkles was back to herself, and once again all was well.


	9. Lyra Learns a Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, Taurus and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. No slash here, just a one shot father-daughter cuteness. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream had had a long day and was looking forward to going know, knowing that the triplets would be gone, as would Alexis. This meant it would be a daddy-daughter night. Starscream smiled as he thought of little Lyra, who was probably setting up her tea party stuff in preparation for her favorite time to play the game, with her daddy. Starscream smiled as he remembered his sparkmate teaching little Lyra the game and how she quickly had turned it into her own little way to express herself. Starscream had learned many things from the observant little Lyra by playing energon tea party with her, such as how Orion and Taurus had damaged something in the quarters and how Aires went about fixing the damage. Yes, for only being four, little Lyra was quite the observer.

When Starscream entered the quarters he shared with his family, he found Thundercracker watching little Lyra since Alexis had to leave before Starscream returned home. Thundercracker was playing energon tea party with his little niece, and Starscream silently watched the duo. Little Lyra was enjoying having a new playmate, and so she never noticed her daddy silently enter the quarters. Thundercracker, not having heard Screamer come in, continued playing energon tea party with Lyra, and her other guests Samkalia, Sparkles, and Shimmer. Screamer could tell by the way Thunder interacted with little Sparkles and Shimmer that he had never met minicon sparklings before, but that did not stop Thundercracker from joining in the fun.

Thundercracker pretended to sip "energon tea" as he listened to little Lyra speak her little mind. At first, Lyra was talking regularly and to her uncle, but as the little party progressed, Lyra once again went into her little "girl talk' with the minicon sparklings. Thundercracker was the picture of confused but he did not let on. Starscream smiled as he knew exactly what little Lyra was saying. Lyra, having not wanted to talk about her in uncle in front of him, as she had learned it was rude, was trying to use this "girl talk" to talk to the two minicons and asking their opinion on Thundercracker. Thundercracker said nothing, still not knowing that Screamer was home until the oldest of the seeker triplets spoke up.

"Lyra "said Starscream, "it is not nice to talk about your guests, even if it is in another 'language' and you should know better."

Thundercracker, Lyra, Sparkles, and Shimmer jumped as they had not heard Starscream enter the quarters, much less did they know he was right outside the room. Thundercracker was amazed that Starscream understood the seemingly random beeps, clicks, chirps, beeps, squeals, and growls. Starscream continued looking at little Lyra, who knew she had been caught. And so, since she had been caught, she tried to apologize to her daddy and her uncle in her "girl talk," but Starscream stopped her.

"Use your words, Lyra, just like mommy and I taught you" said Starscream, with tough love, as he was trying to teach little Lyra what was and what was not appropriate.

"I'm sorry daddy and uncle 'Cracker" said Lyra, energon tears rolling down her cheek.

Starscream could not help but reach down and scoop little Lyra up. His hug stopped her mid tearing.

"My, my, my…what are we going to do with you?" asked Starscream, a playful tone in his voice.

"Play energon tea party with me?" replied Lyra, tears now gone replaced by a smile.

"Alright," replied Starscream, "but no more talking about your guests, ok?"

"O-tay daddy." And with that Starscream set the little one down who scampered off to get ready to play again, and he took one look at his brother, who was still looking back at him.

"How in the world did you understand that?" asked Thundercracker, still new to the whole sparkling experience.

"Trust me, bro," replied Screamer, "when you have your own sparklings, you will know…you will know"


	10. Lyra's 4th Sparking day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 owns Aires, Orion, Taurus and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Mild slash implied, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. Just a one shot with Skywarp and Lyra. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Lyra was once again at her little play table, having energon tea with Sparkles, Shimmer, and Samkalia. But she was expecting another guest to come at anytime, and since she was going to have a special guest, she was allowed to use real strawberry-flavored energon as her tea. This was a new taste for Shimmer as it was a rare occasion for little Lyra to use the flavored energon in her little tea parties. Shimmer was not sure if she would like it or not, but she was not about to be rude and say anything about it.

Sparkles, having had strawberry flavored energon before tolerated it even though it was not her favorite, but she was not going to upset little Lyra because she had seen what happened when one of Lyra's brothers had commented on the "icky" flavor and little Lyra ended up crying all day and night until Starscream, Alexis, and Aires comforted her to settle her down. After that, Sparkles knew not to upset little Lyra, and had made sure that Shimmer would never upset Lyra either. Needless to say the little minicon sparklings enjoyed the tea, thankful to only have little glasses, but one thing both knew was that because Lyra had the special energon, this was going to be a special day.

Sparkles thought back and realized that this was Lyra's sparking day, and Lyra was just turning four. Shimmer, only two as she would not turn three for a couple more months, was not real sure what that meant until seven year old Sparkles explained it to her, as Sparkles had had her sparking day about a month ago. Shimmer, still trying to get it through her tiny processor went up to Lyra and gave her as big a hug as the little one could. Lyra, never one to turn down a hug, carefully hugged the little minicon sparkling who could barely walk and so had crawled up to Lyra. Lyra smiled as she hugged her little friend and "little little sister." Sparkles watched, making sure both Lyra and Shimmer were safe.

Aires, Orion, Taurus, Starscream, and Alexis had already given their gifts to little Lyra. Lyra enjoyed all the presents and thanked her family for them. Then Thundercracker had stopped by, and given his gift. Many of the other transformers had come by and wished little one a happy sparking day, but there was one who had yet to stop by and Lyra was eagerly awaiting his arrival. He was not known for his punctuality, but he would show up. Little Lyra was starting to get concerned that her special guest would never come, but playing with Samkalia, Sparkles, and Shimmer made time pass by quickly. Aires, Starscream, and Alexis had offered to play energon tea party with little Lyra, but Lyra refused as she was waiting for that one special bot, a bot she had yet to enjoy and play energon tea party with. She was waiting for Skywarp, her dad's youngest triplet brother and nothing was going to make her do anything else, she had inherited Starscream's stubbornness and this was one of the few times it showed.

Finally, Skywarp, exhausted from a flying trip, made his way to Starscream and Alexis's quarters. He had an appointment to keep, even though he was way overdue. Skywarp knocked on the door and it slid open. Before Skywarp could say or do anything a quick as lightning little bot came zooming out and grabbed his leg in a hug. Skywarp looked down to see little Lyra, the sparking day girl, trying to climb up on him and he scooped her up before greeting her and the rest of the family. Skywarp looking into little Lyra's optics could see that Lyra had thought he uncle would not show up, but now that he was here, she was determined to share her favorite game with him.

Skywarp set little Lyra down and she grabbed him by the hand and led him to her room, where he could see she had been waiting for him. The little tea cups were all set and the tea pot was filled with strawberry flavored energon, a flavor that was Skywarp's favorite, though he would never admit it. And as Skywarp sat down, he joined Samkalia, Lyra's doll, as well as the two little minicon sparklings that he had never met before. Sparkles, ever the well-mannered minicon introduced herself and her little sister, Shimmer. Skywarp could see where they had gotten their names, and introduced himself to them. Shimmer, always one to give hugs, went up and gave Skywarp the biggest hug she could and Skywarp carefully accepted it.

Then the tea party started and Lyra, Sparkles, and Shimmer had a wonderful time with Skywarp, who all three agreed was much more fun than Thundercracker or Starscream, even though Lyra was daddy's little princess. Then sat and chatted, and for some unknown reason, Skywarp even knew the "girl talk" and the four clicked, squealed, chirped, whistled, and beeped with glee, talking about all kinds of exciting stuff. Lyra was having a wonderful time, and Sparkles was glad, as the little minicon sparkling was waiting for just the right time before she gave her own gift.

But like all good things, the special little energon tea party came to an end too suddenly and soon it was time for Skywarp to leave, though before he did so he promised little Lyra that he would be back to once again play energon tea party with her as he had a great time. Lyra ran to hug her uncle in glee before she went back to her room to put her new little tea set away (she had played so much with her other one that it was breaking, and so had received a new tea set from Alexis and Starscream for her sparking day). Lyra was getting tired and she knew it.

It was not until bedtime when little Sparkles gave her "gift" to little Lyra. Sparkles, having always stayed with little Lyra for the night, now brought little Shimmer with her. Sparkles told Lyra in her own words that she and Shimmer were now Lyra's minicons and would remain so for life. This was special because once a minicon had selected a bot, they remained partners for life. Lyra, loving her "little big sister" loved the gift as it meant that Sparkles and Shimmer would never leave little Lyra's side. And the three little ones fell into a deep recharge, as unknown to them, Alexis, Starscream, Grindor, and Swindle watched, all knowing full well that Sparkles had finally given her gift, something that had been blessed by not only her own parents, but also Starscream and Alexis. And the parents watched as their precious creations now slept peacefully.


	11. Lyra's Sunrise

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 created Lyra. Sparkles is my creation. Enjoying the simple things. No slash here. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

The golden sun was just rising in the eastern sky, the purples, pinks, and oranges still could be seen in the sky as Alexis had taken little Lyra up for her first sunrise. Lyra was only four months old, but Alexis felt it was time to share her favorite time of day and just spend some time with her little femme. Alexis had wanted a little femme for so long that now that she had one, she was going to do everything to make sure the little one grew up into a gentle, kind, caring bot. Sparkles also came out with them, and Alexis was surprised how much little Sparkles coloration caught the sunlight, as the little one just sparkled in pure beauty, just like the morning.

Alexis, caught in awe by the beauty of the morning, was finally able to come up and see the sunrise, a favorite time of day for her. Alexis watched as Lyra's orange optics grew wide as the yellow globe slowly rose into the morning sky. The look on Lyra's precious faceplate told Alexis all she needed to know, Lyra was fascinated by what she was seeing. Sparkles, who was riding on Alexis's shoulder along with her mother Grindor, watched the sun slowly climb into the sky. Alexis, tired of standing, sat down on the roof of the base, facing the sunrise. The memory of Megatron taking her came back into her processor, but she quickly pushed it away as she just sat there.

It was peaceful, and Alexis felt a little guilty for leaving her sleepy sparkmate to deal with the rowdy triplets, but she needed this early morning peace every once in a while to remind her that every day was precious and just to spend time with her infant sparkling Lyra. Since Lyra already had Starscream wrapped around her little finger, Alexis knew there was a special bond between the two. Alexis was thinking as she watched the sunrise. She remembered that only six years ago she was a human who wanted for nothing but a family, and now she longed for nothing. She never regretted giving up her human existence to become Starscream's sparkmate. And the warmth she felt in her spark always reminded her that she had made the right choice.

And after watching the morning sunrise, Alexis took Grindor, Sparkles, and little Lyra back home. She knew it would be crazy, but thanks to having her few minutes to share a wonderful experience with her daughter, Alexis knew that she would be able to survive anything the triplets could throw at her. And so the day began for the family, as the bright yellow sun shone brightly overhead. Nothing could ruin this day for Alexis, nothing.


	12. Aires gift to Lyra

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 created Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Enjoying the simple things. No slash here. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aires was working on a special project in his room, and since it was a surprise for little Lyra, he had not been able to play energon tea party with her as much as he usually did. Aires was determined to keep this project a secret, and so not even Orion and Taurus or mom and dad were aware of what little Aries was doing. Lyra, feeling slighted, felt left out. She had tried to catch her oldest brother several times to get him to play with her, but each time, Aires was unable to join her. All little Lyra could do was return to her room and cry. She wanted to be with her brother, but he kept pushing her away. She could not understand why he kept his door closed nor why he was not able to play with her like usual, and because Sparkles could see that little Lyra was upset, Sparkles decided to take the matter into her own small hands.

And so after Lyra fell into recharge, Sparkles, along with her sister Shimmer, headed up to Aires room, determined to find out why Aires was so elusive and hurting their "big sister". Sparkles and Shimmer managed to find a way to squeeze into Aires room and saw Aires working on something. However, after remembering why they were there, they marched right up to Aires, both angry at how he was treating his sister.

Before the little minicons could speak their mind, they saw that Aires was working on a special pink table. What is with that, they thought, as Aires and his brothers did not like pink, but Lyra did. As soon as the little minicon sparklings beeped, Aires jumped. They had caught him completely off guard. Aires turned quickly to find Sparkles and Shimmer looking at him. He could tell that they were upset but that they were also surprised. Aires, feeling he had no choice, welcomed the little minicon sparklings to take a look at what he was working on. Sparkles and Shimmer were surprised when they saw the soft pink sparkling sized table that Aires had made especially for his little sister. Sparkles and Shimmer could see that Aires had even marked special places, such as the place where Samkalia usually sat and there were special little spots on the table where the minicon sparklings usually sat. Aires took the opportunity to check his work by having the two little sparklings sit in the areas he had created for them. They spots were made to adjust so that when the little minicons grew, it could be accomadated.

Though Sparkles and Shimmer were glad to be let in on the secret, Sparkles still had a message to deliver. Sparkles delivered her message in angry beeps and whistles, letting Aires know in no uncertain terms that Sparkles was not happy with the way that Aires was handling the situation. Sparkles also informed Aires of how much required "secrecy" was hurting Lyra. It was then that Aires was saddened. He did not want to hurt little Lyra. And so taking a break, as the special gift was finished, Aires headed to Lyra's room and found little Lyra asleep.

Aires knew exactly what to do. Since Lyra was asleep, he brought down the specially made table and began to set it. The pink tea pot, pink cups, and even pink "strawberry flavored" energon sat on the table as Aires also set all the guests in their proper places. After preparing for the special tea party, Aires woke little Lyra up. Lyra was surprised, as she had thought Aires had wanted nothing to do with her, but that is when she noticed the specially made table, painted in pink with spots for all of her guests, regulars and non-regulars. Lyra, now realizing why Aires was hiding in his room, gave him a big hug before he set her down on the floor. And as Lyra began playing the perfect hostess, Aires just smiled as he knew Lyra would use his gift to her for many years to come.


	13. Lyra's sparking day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra belong to :icotlcoopi7:. This is my first time trying something from a first person point of view, so please go easy on me. This is from Starscream's point of view on the day Lyra was born. No slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

As I watched the birth, I could not help but smile as a precious little femme who looked just like her mother was sparked to my sparkmate Alexis and I. The little femme was so small and so precious, and looked nothing like the triplet mechs that my sparkmate had given birth to only five earth years ago. She even had her mother's coloration, purple and teal. I stood there in awe as I gazed down on this precious little femme that primus had granted to my sparkmate and I to nourish and teach.

Unfortunately, due to some complications, Alexis's sparkling development chamber had to be removed, sterilizing her. I was saddened that this was the only option to saving our precious little sparkling, but as I gaze into the lovely little orange optics, I realize it is worth it. I can see that Alexis is smiling, as Red Alert just told her this little sparkling was a femme. Alexis and I had already decided on a name should the little sparkling be a femme, and so we named the little one Lyra. Her name befitted her beauty, but then as her father, she is always beautiful and special to me.

Alexis was tired from giving birth, and so Red asked me if I would like to hold her. I was stunned. Could I really hold this special little one without dropping her? I was not worried with the mechs as they were tough, that much I knew, but this little femme appeared to be so delicate, I dare not do anything stupid or sudden. It was then that Red convinced me that she was not going to break if I held her. I was so nervous, as my knees were shaking as Red placed the little one in my arms. But once I felt the little one reach out to me with her spark, I calmed down. So small yet so powerful.

And as I held her in my right arm, I reached up to her little hand with my left hand. When I stroked her little hand with my index finger, her little hand squeezed tightly, and though it is only an instinct, it still made me cry as I realized just how special the little femme was. And while she had her mother coloration and beauty, she had inherited my optics, orange, but softer than mine, as she was a little femme. I got lost in the powerful moment as emotions just overtook my systems. This was our precious little femme, OURS! I could not have been happier.

It was then that I began to think. Oh no, how would the boys take to her, especially since she is so small? Aires, I knew, I would not have to worry about, as he was watching over my sparkmate since Alexis first told the boys she was pregnant. I wonder how little Aires knew it was going to be a little femme. Well, however he knew, he was right, and with Lyra being this small, she was going to need all of us to watch out for her and that included her brothers as well.

But, I have to admit, little Lyra stole my spark when she first said hello with that hand squeeze on my finger. I leaked happy energon tears, extremely excited and deeply touched by the simple yet powerful gesture I had received from my little Lyra. It is not something that I will ever forget. I saved the moment in my processor so that I would always be able to enjoy it. I know that there will be memories created as she grows, but none will compare with this first memory, when she reached out to me, and grabbed my hand.

As for Orion and Taurus, we would just have to see how things went, though both were excited when Alexis and I told them that they were going to have a little sister. And now that she has finally arrived, I just can't believe it. I have a beautiful sparkmate that I love very much, four little sparklings of my own, and there is no more war. For one of the first times in my life, I am happy and content as I realize all that is around me.

It was not too long after Alexis gave birth that we were finally allowed to take our little bundle of joy home with us. Being the first femme born, everyone was curious, but we informed then that it was too early to introduce everyone to the little femme, but that we would do so as soon as it was safe to do so. And thankfully, the other bots gave us our space.

Having a newborn sparkling was wonderful, but difficult at times as it had been a few years since Alexis and I had had a brand new sparkling. Well, at least this time, it would only be one instead of three at once. But I must say this, as I gazed down into little Lyra's birth, I realized something for the first time. Eventually, I will have to let my daughter go out in the world and bond with some other bot, but as for now, her unconditional love and her gentle spark belong to me and my family. I can already tell she will be quite the looker, just like her mother. And now, I have two very special femmes in my life, and I would not want it any other way.

"Good night, my sweet little Lyra" I whispered to her gently as I stood over her little birth and stroked her faceplate tenderly "Daddy is here and all is well."


	14. Alexis remembers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra belong to :icotlcoopi7:. This is a story from Alexis's point of view, as she remembers the events from Alexis's sparkmate. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I remember 10 years ago, I was human, I was a high school student, and I was lonely. Yes I had my friends Rad and Carlos, but both were too immature to be boyfriend material, they acted more like brothers. Being an only child, it was nice to have those two. We had hung out since we were little. It was thanks to those two and my mom that I was able to come to terms with my dad dying in that car crash. Yep, 10 years ago I was just a normal high school girl, wondering what was in store for my future, but looking back, I could not believe how far I have come.

I remember the day Rad, Carlos, and I discovered the minicons Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor. And I remember how we almost got crushed like bugs by this gigantic metallic monstrosity. I remember seeing the purple and green bot fighting the red, yellow, and blue bot. Neither the boys nor I knew which side was trying to help us. Fortunately, the red, yellow, and blue bot fought hard enough to scare off the green and purple bot along with his evil minions. It was after this fight that my friends and I were introduced to the Autobots Hotshot and Red Alert, as well as their Commander Optimus Prime. My friends and I felt it our duty to help out these alien robots.

As time passed we met more Autobots, and learned more about the Decepticons. We as the humans did our best to find the minicons, with help from laserbeak, while the larger Autobots fought off the Decepticons. I have to admit, it was really cool to be able to go anywhere in the world almost instantly. Let's just say we got the world tour in 8 seconds it felt like. We rescued many minicons, but some we lost. And then things got really complicated.

It all started the day Starscream decided to defect from the Decepticons. Having nowhere else to go, Optimus of course offered that Starscream could join the Autobots. While not all the Autobots were happy about the situation, nobody but Hotshot said anything about it. But after a couple of days, Hotshot and Starscream were getting along. And it was on one fateful Saturday, when I was running late, that I first ran into the big seeker.

I was walking into the meeting a little late as I had to help my mother and she would not let me take the car, so I had to ride Grindor in his vehicle more to the base. It was not the most comfortable ride, but it was better than walking. And as I was running inside, a great big oaf almost stepped on me. I did not recognize him right away, but I could feel my hands get clammy and my heart skipped a beat. For some reason I had feelings for this dumbaft that I had never met and had almost plowed into me. I could tell I had stopped him in his tracks. When I looked into his orange optics, I just melted. I wanted him so bad, but he was a transformer and I was merely a human. I did not even come up to his knee. And I did not know if he would ever like me, since I was merely human.

That was when this giant bot surprised me and offered to take me to the meeting. I was not one to usually accept rides, but I just felt so connected to this seeker that I wanted him to take me to the meeting, but first things first, I needed to know his name. He told me his name was Starscream, at first I remembered hearing that name before, but I could not remember where. To be honest, I really did not even notice the purple insignias that were on his wings. After the pleasantries, he offered his hand and Grindor and I climbed on. He was so gentle and careful as he lifted me up onto his shoulder.

I don't remember most of the meeting as I spent it stroking the metal of the bot beneath me. I had no idea at the time, but I was turning the bot on with my soft gentle strokes. And after the meeting, Starscream and I went our separate ways as I had some thinking to do and he had to do whatever he was going to do. I thought and thought to the point my friends were worried, but they knew not to disturb me. I finally left the little area as I wanted to talk to Red Alert about what I felt, but when I arrived at the med bay, he was too busy for me, and so I left and went to talk to Grindor in a secret place where only humans and minicons could fit. I spilled my guts to Grindor that I was in love with Starscream but I was not sure how it could work as we were two different species from two different worlds. It was then revealed to me about the All Spark, the powerful artifact on Cybertron that was the source of life on the planet.

But before I made my decision final, I wanted proof that he felt as I did. Starscream sought me out every chance he got, and we became close. So close in fact, that we knew what the other was thinking or going to say before they said it. The others thought we were crazy, but I knew it was love. And so, after that day, I set my plan in motion, as I felt something calling to my heart. Starscream, being the gentleman he was, took me to Cybertron, even though there was still the war going on. I remember going into this cave and seeing this giant floating golden box surrounded by the purest blue light I had ever seen. Not knowing any better, I touched the box. Then strange things began to happen.

My body changed from organic to metallic. I grew bigger. My body changed from being pink and fleshy to being purple and teal and metal. I was in shock as I realized that this precious artifact had honored my request to be with the one I loved. I remember that Starscream was in shock when I emerged no longer a human, but a fully grown transformer.

I remember the ceremony we had to join our sparks. I had asked Red Alert to walk me down the aisle, as Red Alert had been the closest thing to a father figure to me, except for Optimus, but he was performing the ceremony. My friends were sad yet happy at the same time. I think they realized that I was now much happier with my life. The ceremony was beautiful.

I also remember the next morning when I had gone to see the sunrise. I should have listened to Starscream and not gone out by myself, but he looked so peaceful that I thought one time would not hurt. I was wrong as that was when Megatron decided to kidnap me. He brought me back to the moon base where I was tortured. I have been trying to forget everything that happened during that time, but it is hard to delete the painful memories. Optimus and Starscream finally saved me, though I was in pretty bad shape. I recovered, slowly. I still cannot believe that Starscream and I interfaced in the med bay, of all places, why did it have to be the med bay.

After I was discharged from the med bay, and not knowing I was pregnant, now that I had my seeker mode, I flew off even though I knew I was supposed to remain in the shared quarters. I was no longer in control of my body as something called my spark and I knew I had to answer it. I told no one, because I knew that they would try to stop me. When I arrived on Cybertron, the All-Spark completely took over my body, assuring me that I would be safe but it informed me that because I was pure in spark (untainted by war) it was my duty to remove the unholy spark from Megatron's spark chamber. I soon left to attack my target, unaware that I was pregnant with my triplet boys.

Unknown to me at the time, my sparkmate came after me. The All-spark held Starscream safely as the All-spark guided my to perform my task, which I did with expert precision, though the part of me that was still me was screaming inside, as I did not want to kill anybody or harm anything. Then I remembered that I would only kill the bot if I did anything with the spark that damaged the spark, and so I got the courage to remove the spark from the body. Man, the green spark danced in my hand before I set it free for its journey back to the all spark.

Once I arrived back at the All-spark, the artifact relinquished control of my body back to me, and Starscream and I left while we had the chance, though we could both hear the cursing and swearing of Megatron's spark as it was sent to the Pit. We were both happy as now there was no more war. At first, I mistook what the artifact said and thought that I was only going to have twin mechs, but it turns out I was going to have triplets. And so one year after Starscream and I sparkbonded, our triplet sons Aires, Orion, and Taurus were born. We were both excited, although I was a little saddened that I did not have a little femme.

And after the triplets were one earth year old, we started trying for another sparkling, hoping against hope that it would be a little femme. But for the first three or so years after the triplets were born, we were unable to produce a sparkling, and my spark nearly broke as during this time our minicons had gotten together and Grindor had given birth to a little minicon femme named Sparkles. She was just two years younger than the boys, but it was nice to finally have another femme in the house.

Then, just after the triplets turned four earth years old, I was finally able to conceive another sparkling. I hoped against all hope that this little one would be a femme as I wanted a little one that I could teach the same games that my mom had taught me. My oldest triplet, for some reason I did not understand yet, was very protective of the unborn sparkling that was developing in my abdomen, almost as if he knew something that I did not. If I had only known then what I know now, then I would have understood the actions of my oldest son, Aires.

And just a few months after the triplets turned five earth years old, it was time to for me to give to our last sparkling, who was the most precious little femme I had ever seen. Her coloration was like mine as was her alt mode. We were unable to have any more sparklings after her due to the fact that I had complications with her birth and my spark development chamber had to be removed, thus sterilizing me. But since I had the little femme I had always wanted, I was happy, and so was my sparkmate. We named this little one Lyra.

And now, 10 years later, when my sons are 9 and my little daughter is 4 I look back and see how all the things in my life lead to this very point, and I could not be happier. About one year after little Lyra was born, Grindor and Swindle had another little femme, named Shimmer. And now with Sparkles at age 7 and Shimmer at age 3 (all ages are earth years), I realize that I finally have the family that I always wanted. Yes ten years ago, I may have been human, but now that I am a transformer, I regret nothing. I have everything my heart could desire, wonderful sparklings, a place to live, and a wonderful sparkmate. And I owe it all to the All-Spark. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	15. Aires and Lyra

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. :icontlcoopi7: created Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Simmer are my creations. This is a short story from Aires point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I sit and I watch her as she pours the energon tea. She is quite the little hostess, first serving the guests and then serving herself. I watch her as she talks to her doll Samkalia. I remember when Sam and Mikalia gave her that for his first sparking day. Sparkles and Shimmer and sitting in the places I created for them. I am so glad that she is getting such use out of the special table I made for her. I have to laugh as I can hear how observant she is by what she talks about during her little tea parties. Lyra is such a sweetheart, I do not want anything to ever happen to her.

I can hear how upset my two brothers have made her, and I try to comfort her as the little energon tears run down her soft faceplate. I don't understand why those two oafs are so standoffish when it comes to out sister. Yes, Orion and Taurus watch out for her, but that is only when she is about to get in trouble. It breaks my spark to see little Lyra cry because one of the two of them refused to take time to play energon tea party with her. They have no idea what a special time they are missing out on. I try to encourage the two of them to play tea party with her, but I always get some lame excuse. Lyra may not know it, but I have seen her grab energon cookies and go entice Taurus to give her a little attention. Why does it have to be this way? Little Lyra does not deserve this, she deserves better.

I decided to talk to my dad, Starscream, about it. I tell him how sad Lyra looks when Taurus refuses to play with her and how Lyra has learned to bribe him with energon cookies. I also tell dad about how little Lyra is afraid of Orion and that he might pull a joke on her and hurt her. Dad asks me where I heard this and I tell him that it came from my observations and little Lyra's own mouth. I see that my dad is even saddened that my brothers are not bonding with our sister like they should be, after all we are a family. Dad assures me that he will rectify the situation, and so I head back to enjoying the tea party with Lyra, Sparkles, Shimmer, and Samkalia. I can see the sparkle in little Lyra's optics as she watches me come and join the already started tea party.

After I sit down at my place, Lyra comes and sits down in my lap after giving me a big hug. Lyra, even though she is sitting on my lap, had forgotten that I am there and goes to speak in her "girl talk." Having spent many afternoons with Lyra, I have picked up on some of the language, though I am nowhere near fluent. I can make out some random clicks, beeps, whistles and what-nots while other times I am totally lost. But thanks to Shimmer, who sits on my shoulder, I can understand what is being said as little shimmer acts like an interpreter for me. I do not know why, but other than Lyra, the only sparkling that Sparkles will let shimmer go to is me.

I know Sparkles is very protective of her little sister, and I feel privileged that Sparkles trusts me enough to allow Shimmer come to me whenever I am around. It is not a trust I take lightly, as I know the minicon sparklings are as much a part of my family as my sister Lyra is and I am very protective of all three of my "little sisters" and maybe, just maybe, that is why Lyra has now fallen into recharge in my arms, her head against my chest. Sparkles is watching as Shimmer has curled up on my shoulder. I place the three little ones in the berth, and just before I leave, little Sparkles chirps a cheery goodnight, and then, and only then, I know that all is well.


	16. Lyra and her daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. :icontlcoopi7: created Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Simmer are my creations. This is a short story from Lyra's point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I am so happy. Mommy just taught me how to play energon tea party. I know mommy is busy, so I will go ask daddy if he will play with me. Aires, Taurus, and Orion are gone right now, so daddy is the only one available to play with me.

"Daddy, daddy, play tea party with me?" I was hoping daddy would say yes, and I was happy when he did. I giggled when he picked me up and happily shrieked as he walked me back into my room. I had already set up the table. Daddy was almost too big for my little table, but he looked more than happy to join me. Mommy taught me to pour for my guests first and then pour for myself.

"here you are Samkalia" I said as I poured some energon tea for my doll.

"here you go daddy" I said proudly as I poured his cup full of energon tea.

"here you are Sparkles" I said as I filled her tiny cup. I had trouble and almost spilled, but managed to not spill thanks to daddy. Sparkles shared with her little sister, Shimmer, so it was time to pour my cup.

Daddy was so silly when he tried to down his energon tea in one gulp. "daddy, that's not the way you do it, this is" as I showed daddy how to sip. He laughed, but then followed my example. Silly daddy, he should know, as mommy should have taught him properly. But I guess it is up to me, as since mommy taught me I can teach daddy.

Now daddy is getting it, and so daddy and I can talk. I tell him about my day when I played with Sparkles and Shimmer. Sparkles and Shimmer love to see my daddy as well, as he always spoils them just like me. Daddy is even teaching me how to communicate with the minicons so that I can understand them. wow, I love playing energon tea party especially with daddy as he always teaches me something new.

After the tea party, I am growing tired after putting away the tea set, and I go to sit in my daddy's lap. His lap is so soft and so warm. Sparkles and Shimmer come with me as does Samkalia, who I take everywhere with me. Daddy gives me a big old wet kiss on the cheek that I soon rub off. He also tickles my little tummy and I giggle big time. I am very ticklish and daddy knows it.

After all the excitement, I curl into his warm chassis, as daddy is such a good pillow. And before I go into recharge, I see the soft look in my daddy's optics. Yep, I am definitely daddy's little princess. Good night!


	17. Thundercracker and Lyra

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. :icontlcoopi7: owns Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. Starscream's family from an outside point of view, Thundercracker's point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I could not believe that my brother had found his sparkmate. She was very pretty, her teal and purple coloration along with her seeker form made her really special. I could tell he really loved her. I would never have known she was originally a human if she had not have told me. I can see how much my brother Starscream loves her and I can see how much she loves my brother. My brother took care of me and my other brother Skywarp for a long time after our creators died. He was always looking out for us, even joining the Decepticons to help out, but he soon realized that it was not what it was cracked out to be. I can't tell you the number of times I saw Starscream beaten by Megatron, many of times it was my or Skywarp's fault, but Starscream would not let Megatron harm either one of us. When Starscream finally defected to the Autobots, he brought Skywarp and I with him.

It was Starscream who first introduced me to his sparkmate, Alexis. She was so beautiful, but I wanted to make sure she was good enough for my brother. I found out soon enough that the pair was perfect for each other. And soon, Alexis became much like a mother figure to 'Warp and I, as we always saw our oldest brother as a father figure. And it was not too much longer before 'Warp and I met our little nephews and niece. Starscream introduced Aires, Orion, and Taurus, who were triplets, just like my brothers and I, and Alexis introduced the shy little Lyra. Lyra was beautiful and had the same form and coloration as her mother. I asked if they planned to have anymore sparklings, but the look on Alexis's face stopped me, Starscream merely said no. It was obvious they did not want to go into why and I had learned when to push and when not to push, and this was one of those times not to press the issue.

Little Lyra, for being shy at first, loved to be around her daddy, as I could see that Lyra was daddy's little princess. I noticed that Starscream, while he loved playing with Lyra, was getting a little tired, and so that Starscream could get a nap, I offered to play with little Lyra. Lyra's optics lit up as I could tell she always loved when someone was willing to play with her. Starscream set little Lyra in my arms and the two of us headed to her room. I saw a special table in her room, not realizing at first that Aires had made it for her and her favorite game Energon Tea party.

I set her down in her room and she got out her little pink energon tea party set. So precious and so young, it was for sparklings just like this that Megatron had to be destroyed and the war had to end. I watched as little Lyra poured the tea, first serving Samkalia, then Sparkles and Shimmer, then me, and then finally herself. I loved listening to the happy and giddy laughter of such a young and innocent sparkling, as it was music to my audios. I learned so much from little Lyra. I learned about her view on everything and just how observant she was. I learned about Starscream punishing Orion and Taurus for rough housing, I learned how Alexis had trouble watching over some of the little sparklings in the nursery, I learned that Lyra absolutely loved her daddy, I learned that Lyra favored her brother Aires over the other two and I learned why. Wow, such a perspective from such a young, innocent sparkling. I was amazed.

I did not realize it, but Starscream had taken a short recharge before watching Lyra and I interact from Lyra's room's door. I was amazed that as the tea party wound down, Little Lyra curled up on my lap, put her head against my chest, and curled up and fell asleep. I watched her as I could now see truly how precious and special this little femme was. I gently picked Lyra and the two minicon sparklings Sparkles and Shimmer up and placed all three in the little berth. Sparkles, the older of the minicon sparklings, chirped a thank you to me. I was amazed, and as I stared down at the three little ones in the berth, Starscream came up behind me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his optics, and I finally understood why Starscream fought so hard for his family.

I left the room, leaving the little ones to recharge. I now know one thing, I hope that I can find my sparkmate soon as I want a loving family just like my oldest brother has, but until then I can at least help my brother with his family.


	18. Sparkles on Lyra

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. :icontlcoopi7: owns Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. This is from Sparkles point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

Hi, my name is Sparkles. I am 7 earth years old, but that is not very old even for a minicon sparkling such as me. I have two sisters I watch out for, though one is not really related to me. Shimmer is my precious little sibling who I always watch over, as she is only three. The other sister that I watch out for is Lyra. She is a regular transformer, but not having any other femme siblings, Lyra and I grew close, and Shimmer grew close to us as well. Little Lyra is so special, I remember when I first met her. Alexis, her mom, brought me over to the crib, and I could not help but love this "little big sister" I had gained. Alexis was worried about me, as I was only 3 earth years old, but Alexis saw how gentle Lyra was with me, and let me stay with Little Lyra.

I remember when Alexis first taught Lyra about the tea party game. I was 6, Lyra was three, and little Shimmer was only two. Alexis taught all three of us how to play and how to be the proper hostess. And after that day, Lyra could not stop playing energon tea party. Sometimes she used real energon and sometimes we played pretend, but Lyra knew that only on certain occasions was she allowed to use her favorite flavored energon – strawberry flavored energon. She accepted this, and tried playing tea party as often as she could. I enjoyed always playing tea party with her, as did Shimmer, and so we formed our own little "girl talk" of clicks, chirps, and other noises. I remember that Starscream and Aires were confused the first time they listened to it, but the more they played with us, the better they were able to understand us. I was always miffed that Lyra could never get Orion or Taurus to play with her, but they were stubborn oafs. In fact, Little Lyra had to stop those oafs from stepping on me after I shoved little Shimmer out of the way.

I like Starscream, Alexis, and Aires. I let Shimmer be with Aires whenever she wants as I know I can trust him to be careful and gentle with her. I smile as Shimmer just loves getting Aires' attention. She literally beeps and chirps in pure happiness, her optics just shimmer, just like her name. Aires's and I have an understanding, as we both know what it is like to be the oldest. And I can't help but smile when Lyra curls up on Aires's lap while Shimmer curls up on his shoulder. And at that point, Aires takes all three of us over to little Lyra's bed. And since Aires's and I have an understanding, I always beep to let him know everything is ok before he leaves, and he smiles and turns out the light. He is such a wonderful big brother. Lyra is so lucky to have such a caring big brother. And as I drift off to recharge, I curl around Shimmer, and draw close to little Lyra's spark. All in all it was a good day and another one will be starting tomorrow.


	19. A little surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. This idea was inspired by tlcoopi7 who owns one character in this story. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I could not believe my optics, she was so beautiful. The purple and teal femme in front of me just amazed me. I had waited for this day for such a long time. I dreaded it yet I looked forward to it as well. Her optics sparkled as I could tell she was extremely happy. Her mother helped her get ready. I merely stood by and watched, not sure about the whole goings on, but being there just in case. The beautiful music was playing outside, and the weather could not have been more perfect. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.

I looked out and could see Optimus standing behind the podium on the altar. I was nervous, but I should not have been. I smiled, as I was so happy that she had asked me to walk her down the aisle. I could see her future sparkmate shaking as he stood nervously on the altar, awaiting his sparkmate or bride, as humans say, to come down the aisle. Before too long, the processional music started as I walked the precious femme down the aisle, leaking a couple small energon tears in my optics. I could remember that not too long ago she had been small and looking up to me.

The best men and bridesmaids were already standing at the altar as the bride-to-be and I made our way down the red carpeted aisle. I could not believe that this was happening, but I had to keep myself in check. It was really happening. And just before I gave the sweet femme to her future sparkmate, she leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I then sat down in my assigned spot and enjoyed the festivities. I did not want to ruin this special day. I was amazed as the ceremony was beautifully done. Optimus was the perfect "preacher" to unite these two lovers.

After the sparkbonding ceremony, it was time to meet the sparkmates as a couple. I congratulated the two, who were extremely happy and in love with each other. I could only smile as the other humans and transformers approached the couple. All were wishing them the best. I saved all these precious moments in my processor, as it will be a sad and a joyous day for me, as I am no longer her source of comfort or wisdom. And while I will never be replaced, there is a new person in her life.

And so, with tears of joy in my optics, I wish the couple the best, as I watch the two run off to share alone time together. And soon, I am joined by my beloved sparkmate, as we watch the last of our little ones finally find her sparkmate.

_I love you, Lyra, my precious daughter, and I always will. _


	20. Shimmer and Lyra

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of tlcoopi7. Sparkles and Shimmer are my little creations. Just sparkling fluff from a minicon sparkling's point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Hi, my name is Shimmer, and I am a minicon sparkling. I am only three earth years old, a relative new born in the world of transformers and minicons. My optics are gold while my body is silver that shimmers, hence my name, Shimmer. I have two big sisters, one bigger because she is older, and one bigger because she is older and bigger in size than I am, but I love them both dearly. They always keep me safe and well entertained.

My older sister's name is Sparkles, and she is also a minicon sparkling. I love the way her blue coloration sparkles, especially when she is under the bright light. I guess that is where they got her name from. She is a wonderful older sister, as she watches out for me like a hawk. Mom and dad trust her to keep me safe, and she does her job well. I love her dearly, and thanks to Sparkles, I am also close to someone the two of us have "adopted" as a sister, the transformer sparkling Lyra. Lyra is one earth year older than I am, but she and I are really close since we are close in age.

Little Lyra had to help me when we first learned to play energon tea party as I was not able to lift my little pink cup up the right way and ended up with energon on me more often than not. Lyra was good about it though, as she would always take Sparkles and I to the washroom, and gently bathe more before the energon could get stained on my body. And the few times when Sparkles was sick and could not join in the tea party, Lyra played "mommy and baby" with me, and we had fun. It was not very often, just after Sparkles was recovering after getting a glitch removed, whatever that means.

As for the rest of Lyra's family, well, I like Alexis. She tends to spoil Lyra, Sparkles and I at times. She is also very gentle and loving. I can now see where Lyra gets her caring personality. As for Starscream, at first I was terrified of him because he was so big, but after seeing Sparkles and Lyra interact with him, I eventually got over my fear of him. He can be so silly sometimes, but his loves shines through no matter what. I can see the love in his optics for Lyra, his triplets, as well as the two of us. I have to say, the first time Starscream picked me up, I nearly flipped out, but then I realized I was safely in his hands. It was quite the experience.

As for Lyra's triplet brothers, they are another story. Aires, the oldest, I absolutely adore. He is such a gentle and caring mech, and I love being around him when I can be. I have been made his official "girl talk" interpreter. Sparkles always allows me to go sit on Aires's shoulder. One time I got so excited that I had a little accident, but Aires's did not make me feel bad. He helped clean me up and then washed it off him, before returning us both to Lyra's room, and then said nothing further about it. I love Aires, and I wish he was my brother, which in a way he is and a way he isn't. Either way, as for the other two, I steer clear of them.

I do not care for Orion or Taurus as they are big oafs. They almost stepped on my sister and myself once. Sparkles pushed me out of the way and was almost stepped on by the duo before Lyra stepped in and stopped the two brutes. Boy, I had never seen Lyra so livid. Orion and Taurus were intimidated by little Lyra, as they never realized how protective she was of her two "little sisters." I wish they would play tea party with Lyra more, as they are missing a wonderful time, but they won't. Stupid boys! Oh well, at least Starscream, Alexis, and Aires play with us.

But, it is getting late, and Sparkles is beeping at me, indicating it is bed time. I think it is so cool that we get to sleep in Lyra's crib with her. Sparkles curls up around me and then we draw close to little Lyra's spark. Yes, it is great to have loving sisters, and I look forward to playing with them tomorrow. Well, nighty-night.


	21. The day she came home

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sparklings mentioned in here, with the exception of sparkles, belong to :icontlcoopi7:. Sparkles is my little creation. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

As I play energon tea party with my little sister, I sit here and think back about when mom and dad first brought my precious little sister home.

Wow, mom and dad were very busy, that much I remember. She needed lots of care and time. I was happy to help out as I could. After all, she was my sister, my sibling. And even though my two other triplet brothers wanted nothing to do with the little one, I was ecstatic to see her. I knew mom had always wanted a little femme, especially ever since little Sparkles had come along. My mom spoiled Sparkles, a little too much I think at times, but I can kind of understand as mom wanted a little femme.

Then, I heard something; I stopped my staring as I realized that mom and dad were trying to get my attention.

"What do you think?" asked my mom; I could tell that mom was tired but still overjoyed.

"She is beautiful, just like you mom" I replied. Mom rubbed the top of my head, tickling my audio receptors. I laughed, and the little femme laughed as well.

"What's her name?" I asked, very curious to learn as much as I could about this new sister of mine.

"Her name is Lyra" replied my dad. I could see the look in my dad's optics, the little femme had already wrapped him around her little finger. I could tell Lyra was going to be daddy's little princess.

Finally, daddy handed little Lyra for me to hold. I was a little scared, but with mom and dad there to help me, I was able to hold her gently yet firmly. Her little orange optics looked into mine, searching to see who I was. I held her close to my little spark. Mom and dad looked at me holding my little sister. I could see her coloring and alt mode were just like mom's. I thought Lyra was the most beautiful thing I had ever held. Sparkles was curious and climbed onto my shoulder to see the little femme more closely. Since Sparkles and I always got along, I helped her get closer to Lyra. But since Sparkles was needed by her parents, she was not able to see Lyra for long.

But as I look back on that day as I play tea with Lyra, I realize that I got one of the best gifts of all, as my sister curls up in my lap and before she goes into recharge, she always says one thing "I love you, Aire."

Yes, she is my sister, and I love her dearly.


	22. The day she came home 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sparklings mentioned in here, with the exception of Sparkles, belong to :icontlcoopi7:. Sparkles is my little creation. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Man, she was loud when she cried. I hated it. I know mom and dad wanted a femme, but must she be so loud and obnoxious. And what about me? I used to be the youngest, but no longer, now she is the baby of the family. I envied her immensely. She had taken my spot as the baby of the family. My oldest brother loves her, and my other brother doesn't care one way or the other, but I am mad. No one asked me if I wanted another sibling. I was more than happy to be the youngest.

Mom is happy, but she has wanted a femme so long that I can see why she is happy. Dad is absolutely doting on her. It is sickening. You would think she was the only sparkling he had. I was so frustrated about everything that I ran to my room and stewed. No one told me that having a new sibling would mean that I get displaced. I was so in my own world that I did not realize that mom came into my room.

"What's wrong, honey?" my mother asked me, as if she had no clue.

"Nothing" I said sharply, not wanting to talk about what was bothering me. I could tell that my mom was hurt by what I said, and I thought, _good maybe she realizes what I am feeling._

"Taurus, don't talk to me that way. You know your father and I love you dearly. Now tell me what is wrong." Replied my mother. I could tell she was upset, so rather than fight, I decided to fess up.

"Why are you and daddy so focused on her? It seems like you don't even remember about us." I finally admitted that I felt like I was getting brushed aside.

Mom looked at me, and finally seemed to understand as she placed her arm around me. "just because we bring one more sparkling into the mix does not mean that we love you any less, as we love all three of you and your new sister all the same."

That made me feel slightly better, and placing my hand in mom's I went back to the family room and saw Aires holding our little sister. Sparkles watched me closely with her curious optics. I knew she was afraid of me, but then she was so small I had trouble seeing her sometimes due to her size, though that was no excuse as her coloration stood out from a mile away. I crawled up next to him, but Aires growled of me, and tried to prevent me from seeing our little sister.

"Aires! Stop that and let your brother hold Lyra" said my dad. Aires was not happy, but let me hold our precious sister. Her name was just as beautiful as her coloration and alt mode. I smiled as I realized that mom was right, because they had so much love to give they had wanted another sparkling. And I learned the best way to get more love is to give more.

And while I don't enjoy playing tea party with her now that she is older, I still love her and no matter what happens, she will always be my little sister and I will do my very best to protect her from those who might wish to harm her.


	23. The day she came home 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sparklings mentioned in here, with the exception of Sparkles and Shimmer, belong to :icontlcoopi7:. Sparkles and Shimmer are my little creations. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Man, why now, why did they have to call me home now? I was just going to pull the best prank on Sunstreaker and his idiot twin brother Sideswipe. But _no_, I have to come home right now. I reluctantly leave my hiding place, and miss out as my trick goes off without a hitch. Why was my day ruined?

When I arrived home I heard a noise that I had not heard before, chirps and squeaks from a femme sparkling. I was not thrilled that my fun got interrupted for such a stupid reason. As I approached mom and dad, I was not happy, not in the least. Then I saw her, the little femme. She was smiling a giggling in my dad's arms. I saw her try to reach out to me, but I turned away, as I wanted nothing to do with this whole thing. Little did I realize how sensitive the little femme was because before I knew it my dad had me by my right wing and dragged me to my room. Apparently I made the little femme bawl from my "cold greeting." Why couldn't my parents see that I just wanted to be left alone to do my own thing?

I stayed in my room for quite some time, as I was being punished for upsetting the little femme. Finally, after what felt like hours, dad finally came to my room to talk to me.

"What is bothering you? Why did you treat your sister like that?" asked my dad, obviously still mad at what I had done.

I had no answer for him, and so I merely looked away from his optics. I was mad as not only had I missed my trick be successful but I had also made my sister and my parents hate me. Way to go.

Dad looked at me, seeing that I had turned my head down and to the side. He put his hand underneath my chin and forced my green optics to look into his red optics. I did not realize it, but I had started crying, it was all too much to handle. Dad picked me up and set me in his lap, and then hugged me closely. It was nice to feel dad's warm spark. And after I calmed down, I was able to talk once again.

"dad, I am sorry about hurting the little femme. I guess I was just so wrapped up in myself that I forgot that I was part of a family. Can you forgive me?" I asked, my optics looking up earnestly into my father's optics.

Dad smiled and said, "I forgive you, son, but you need to apologize to your mother and your new little sister, Lyra."

I nodded that I understood, and dad took my hand and led me out of my room and to my mom and my little sister. I saw Aires and Taurus there, and stopped as I did not want to apologize in front of them. I asked my mom if we could talk in private and she sent Taurus and Aires out, taking little Lyra from Taurus's hands. After my two brothers left, I apologized to mom and to Lyra. Lyra pulled away from me when I tried to apologize, as if she was scared of me. I hated it, as I realized the consequences of my actions. I sat next to mom, wanting to hold little Lyra, but unable to as Lyra was still wary of coming near me, until dad dumped energon on me. Lyra laughed as she had never before. Even I had to laugh.

And once I was laughing with mom and dad, Lyra decided that she wanted to come to me. Finally I was able to see what the hubbub was all about as I saw just how precious she really was. She was the same mode as mom as well as the same coloration. In holding Lyra, I realized how important my role as a big brother was going to be. Sparkles even beeped at me, I had learned my lesson.

And now, though I still find her annoying and I try not to make her cry, I still love her. I watch as she plays her favorite game with Sparkles and Shimmer, and though I rarely join in, as she has others who are willing to play with her, I would not trade being her brother for anything in the world. Now if I could just get her back for coloring on my chassis with energon, I would, but I won't because I know my dad will have my aft if I do that. So I will just settle for putting up with her and protecting her as much as I can, after all, she is my sister.


	24. Lyra gets a Virus

Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The Transformer sparklings mentioned in here are not mine, they are created by :icontlcoopi7: and I thank her for being kind enough to allow me to use them. This is from Starscream's point of view. Sparkles and shimmer are my creations. Much of this fic inspired by Tlcoopi7's Looking Back Series. This is merely a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

I just sat there in absolute shock as I could not believe what had just happened. My precious little one was just laying there, out cold. No, she was not recharging, she was sick, and her little body and processor had just crashed in my arms. I could not believe it. She was always so happy and carefree especially when getting ready to play her favorite game: energon tea party. What on earth could have caused this and why did it have to happen to her? Why?

I immediately took her to see the medic, Ratchet, who immediately took her limp and unconscious form out of my shaking hands. I felt like part of my spark had been ripped out as I would have gladly changed places for my little daughter. Ratchet, though usually grumpy and gruff, seemed to be kind and compassionate to my daughter and I as he frantically worked on her, trying to determine what had happened to her fragile little systems. Her temperature was extremely high, and her little systems were overheating. Ratchet quickly and thoroughly scanned her systems. And then he made his diagnosis, and it was not one that I wanted to hear, but one I needed to hear.

"She has a virus" stated the medic, as if it were something he dealt with all the time. I was shocked and taken aback by his now calm demeanor.

"A virus?" I answered nearly screaming and yelling at the medic before I remembered how good he was at throwing a wrench and so I calmed down before asking, "How could she get a fraggin' virus? We just updated her virus scan last month."

"She might have picked it up from one of the other sparklings running around. It is not a serious virus thankfully, and so I will update her virus scan now and help get rid of the cause of the virus. However, she will still need rest and plenty of energon once I discharge her to you and your sparkmate's care." Ratchet stated.

Even though he told me it was not a serious one, I was still in shock, how could my baby have a virus? I always made sure that the environment was safe enough for her, but apparently that was not good enough.

Though, soon, I was roused from my musings as Ratchet handed my little princess to me. Her orange optics were dull, showing she was in recharge, and her soft little faceplate showed pure innocence as I carried her and her doll, Samkalia, with me, back to her own recharge berth. I placed her delicately in her berth, and watched as she gently slept.

And then I thought back to what happened just before she went limp in my arms, as it was Aires who had caught it and told me that something was wrong. And so, leaving my daughter to recharge after the long day, I headed into my oldest son's room to thank him.

"Aires" I said, "I wanted to thank you for alerting me to your sister's condition."

"You are welcome, dad." He replied, "Did Ratchet find anything?"

"Yes, he found a virus in her, but he stated that is has been removed and that she should recover with lots of rest and plenty of energon" I said.

"That is great news, Dad" replied Aires, obviously relieved to hear that his little sister would be safe.

"Yes it is, my son, and I owe it all to you" I replied.

My son just smiled at me as I rubbed the top of his helm, my own way of letting him know just how grateful I was. And as I left his room, I could hear him read his medic study books out loud. Yes, when he got older, he would be quite the medic.

And after having left Aires room, I went back to check on my little princess, finding her waking up as I entered. She was using her hands to rub the sleep out of her precious little orange optics, and upon seeing me, she smiled that big bright smile I had become accustomed to seeing form her.

"Daddy, what happened" she asked me quietly, her voice soft and sleep dust still in her little optics.

"You were sick, and Ratchet fixed you up, hon" I explained, seeing the curiosity and playfulness in her optics, as well as the bright smile. Sparkles and Shimmer beeped lovingly at my daughter and then at me. I smiled; everything seemed to be returning to normal.

"Can we play tea party" she asked, just as she always did, her faceplate showing a huge smile. I laughed, as I should have known it would be the next question out of her mouth.

"Sure, honey, we can play tea party. Let's go get some energon as Ratchet wants you to get plenty to help you feel better." I said

"O-tay Daddy, let's go!" she said, so cheerful, just like her usual self. I knew, from that overly enthusiastic announcement from my little princess that everything would be fine, and so she and I headed off to play tea party. It was one of those moments I will always treasure, when my daughter taught me that being sick does not have to keep you down, it can be an experience that can make you stronger.


	25. Aires saves Kryptonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Luckywing and Nightwish are the creations of and used with permission from Safire50777 and Deathwish50777 on Deviant Art. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of and used with permission from Tlcoopi7. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Aquarius, Phoenix, Virgo, Nightsky, Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm are my creations. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug looked at his twin brother, who was broken and heavily damaged after having crashed into an open field. Slugbug sighed, as he had had a falling out with his twin many years ago, but that did not mean that the grown up Slugbug was about to leave his brother suffer without trying to help him. And so with heavy spark, Slugbug gently carried his much bigger twin back to the Autobot base.

It had been many years since Slugbug had seen his brother, as Kryptonight had decided that he wanted to see the universe, despite all warnings not to. And Slugbug, who had never given up on his twin, so felt alone even though the white and gold racer had a sparkmate in Luckywing. Luckywing understood how Slugbug felt as Luckywing knew how close Slugbug and his brother Kryptonight had been when they were younger. Slugbug also had been watching out for Hurricane, Kryptonight's mate who had stayed behind, and sought out the white racer as Slugbug was the only one who understood. But never the less, Slugbug continued to carry his twin brother's broken body back to the base.

But no medic was available as Ratchet and Red Alert were both gone and there was no way Kryptonight, a trained medic, could perform anything on himself in such a condition. And then Slugbug remembered the couple of times he had interacted with another universe through a mirror in his parents' sleeping quarters. Slugbug soon realized that the mirror was still there, as Hotshot and Starscream had moved to a smaller quarters, as they now never had more than three or four sparklings at a time running around, as they had learned their lesson with having 8 at once, and thus had spaced out the sparklings accordingly. And Slugbug was now staying in the quarters he lived in as a sparkling.

And there, in the dark corner of the room, stood the mirror covered with dust. Slugbug cleaned it off, hoping that the portal that had been here would soon lead him to another universe where he would be able to find a medic to save his brother. But before messing with the mirror, Slugbug checked the invention that was used to help someone back into their own universe. And with all equipment checked and in working order, Slugbug began to watch the mirror as a portal to another universe opened.

Meanwhile, in the other universe, Aires had just returned home from his shift in the med bay, turning the med bay over to First Aid and Ratchet. Aires had just gotten home. His sparkmate had just made dinner and the family had just eaten. Aires was thankful that his father, Starscream, had allowed him the privilege to live in the house where he was raised. Aires looked at his three little ones, all mech seekerlings, Aquarius, Phoenix , and Virgo while his sparkmate was expecting a fourth one, hoping it would be a little femme. And having had a long day, Aires decided to go to the bedroom to rest, unaware of what was about to happen.

Soon enough, Aires was startled awake by a familiar yet unfamiliar presence in the room. And after the dust had cleared, Aires was surprised as an adult White and Gold racer had suddenly appeared. And though worried at first, Aires studied the bot, and then it hit him. Aires jumped up to greet the white and gold racer.

"Hello again, Slugbug, to what do I owe this pleasure" stated Aires, though the look on Slugbug's faceplate was not a happy one.

"I am sorry to disturb you Aires, but my brother Kryptonight is badly damaged and I was unable to get a hold of any mech or femme in my universe to help him. We had a falling out years ago, but when I saw him crashed, I went out of my way to help him as much as I could, but not being a trained medic, there is little I can do. I need help , he needs your help. Are you willing to come with me?" asked Slugbug, hoping against all hope that the bot that stood before him would help him.

Aires thought about it. Obviously, it must be something serious if Slugbug was willing to come to this universe for help. Aires thought and thought, and then remembered about his dad's invention that had helped him and his sister return one time as well as had helped Slugbug and his family return to their world. Slugbug and Aires both tested and it was in working order and Slugbug reassured that the invention on his side was in perfect working order as well.

And so, after saying a temporary good bye to his family, Aires walked through the portal with Slugbug. Aires was shocked to meet Slugbug's sparkmate Luckywing, and their twins Nightsky and Nightwish. However, Slugbug did not stay long, as he had to get Aires to Kryptonight.

When Aires entered the med bay, he was appalled at Kryptonight's shape. The seeker's chassis was heavily dented and damaged, the glass cockpit cover was shattered and many other dings and dents told of a rough life lived on the edge. Aires took one look at Slugbug's saddened optics and knew what he had to do. And with Slugbug's help, Aires worked diligently on Kryptonight, banging out dents, repairing broken and rusty bolts as well and fixing the shattered cockpit cover. And while working, Aires saw the other reason why Slugbug was sad, as Kryptonight's sparkmate Hurricane came in with their three little seekerling mechs named Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm. Aires smiled at these little ones and then returned to his work.

Soon, but not soon enough Kryptonight was repaired and was beginning to come back online. Aires stayed, wanting to make sure the seeker he had just repaired did not crash on him. And Aires was happy as Kryptonight began to come around and see what was going on.

Kryptonight was scared and worried, as he had no idea where he was, but as he started waking up, three little seekerling mechs jumped on top of him and hugged him. Kryptonight smiled as he once again saw his little ones, for he had not seen them in months. Then, as Kryptonight's optics continued to search around the room, his optics fell upon his twin and a familiar yet unfamiliar bot standing next to him. Kryptonight was angry at first, as he thought his brother had brought him here to torture him, but before Kryptonight could say anything, Hurricane jumped in.

"Don't you dare yell at Slugbug! He is the one who brought you here. He found you crashed outside the base. He saw you go down and instead of letting you go, he brought you here to try and save you. The thing was Red and Ratchet as well as First Aid were all off somewhere else. Slugbug did the only thing he could think of, he crossed to another universe and brought a medic back to fix you. Kryptonight, look at yourself in the mirror over there and tell me what you see" spouted off Hurricane, causing only Kryptonight and Aires to flinch.

Kryptonight got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked at all the welding and other fresh scars of repair, and Kryptonight hung his head down and he realized that Hurricane was speaking the truth. Kryptonight felt even worse as it was because of him that he and his brother had had a falling out. Slugbug had tried to contact the seeker many times, but Kryptonight's pride was like his father's pride, and Kryptonight never realized how many people he was hurting including himself. Then, in a manner not seen by Slugbug in many years, Kryptonight turned around, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Thank you so much Hurricane, and my lovely sparklings. Thank you, Aires. From one medic to another, I owe you much but I have nothing to give you that would completely express my thanks. But most of all, I need to thank and apologize to my brother, Slugbug. Thanks for never giving up on me" stated Kryptonight, energon tears leaking from his optics.

Aires merely stood there, happy to have helped heal a bot, both physically and otherwise. Aires had to smile as he watched the two twins hug and make up after having had years of no contact. And then it hit Aires, as Taurus and Orion had had a falling out, and Aires hoped that Kryptonight and Slugbug would be willing to come through the mirror and help him. And after all but Aires, Kryptonight, and Slugbug left, Aires soon asked the two if they would be willing to help him out. Slugbug and Kryptonight, happy to be close again, agreed to help, and so Aires brought the grown Slugbug and Kryptonight to his universe.

The two grown twins met Aires' sparkmate and sparklings, as well as Lyra and Slingshot and their sparklings who had come over for a visit. But the main thing was to reach out to Taurus and Orion. Slugbug and Kryptonight went to work, using their special connecting sparks to bring Taurus and Orion and their families back together with Lyra and Aires's family. And soon enough, there was joy on both sides of the mirror.

And with family harmony restored, Aires hugged and wished a farewell to Kryptonight and Slugbug. And since they wanted to keep the line open in case, the mirrors were saved and the inventions to go through were kept in good repair. And while they might never need each other again, they kept the portal open just in case. All in all, though, families on both sides were repaired and all ended well.


End file.
